The Arena Collaboration
by Damned Drawings
Summary: The title should explain perfectly, but just to be clear. This is a collaboration between me and a friend or two, bringing together all sorts of characters, such as ones I have made up, as well as characters that already exist. This starts as a free-for-all deathmatch type storyline, and suddenly twists as the competitors realize the truth behind the tournament. Rated M for themes.
1. The contestants arrive

Ok.

So, as I mentioned before WAY back when, I was going to do a collaboration with some friends and post it up here. Now, I think we're going to take it a step further.

For THIS one, we're doing a cross-dimension, open world, free-for-all deathmatch. Teams will be voted on by viewers of this story, and so on and so forth.

This chapter will be pretty much useless, so if you want to skip ahead do so now. Keep in mind that some of this is intentionally funny, and other themes may be found offensive, such as sex, drugs, and the like. I, for one, am going to try and keep the sex to a MINIMUM, but that doesn't apply to the others helping me write. You may find entire chapters of the stuff. Be warned. Also: The storyline goes from here to there, but we've decided to focus mainly on my original character, Grace, even switching to her point of view. She is accompanied by the one known as Cry, who some of you may know.

ANYWAYS

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

The competitors began to appear, one by one. First, from the first dimension.

Dia appeared on the first stand, looking extremely confused. To her left came Shandi and Cyrae, both of them looking equally as puzzled as the first. Then Shade appeared, in a pose suggesting she was just about to stab somebody in the neck, then quickly into an idle pose, the kitchen knife in the left hand hidden behind her back. James appeared on the same stand as her, flailing wildly and screaming. Jack phased in shortly after, wearing the same grin as always.

Next, From the second dimension!

A man in a baseball uniform appeared on the stand opposite of Dia's. He held a titanium baseball bat in his left hand. To his left appeared another man in a black hoodie. A dark blue mask covered his real appearance, and out of the eye sockets leaked a black, gooey liquid. He held no weapons. On a stand behind his, a young woman appeared. Her face was covered by a mask as well, this one just a plain white circle of unknown material with two circular eyes and a straight line for a mouth. She too was unarmed. A small, white, armless figure with a spherical head and a small black antennae sat upon her shoulder, a cherry stem protruding from its mouth as it chewed. To her direct right, a huge, hulking figure in blue armor phased into reality, a gargantuan reddish sword in it's hand. The sword had an eye near the hilt. The last contestant, a completely grey, featureless figure appeared near him. This figure was unarmed.

"**WELCOME, CONTESTANTS!" **A booming voice exclaimed. All turned to the source, to see three figures on a hovering platform. The first was the God King, leaning on the guard-rail of the platform and gazing down at the competitors. The next was the Slenderman, standing silently. Instead of his usual suit jacket, he had a black trench coat and a fedora. The final figure was a tall, snake-like man in intimidating black armor. He seemed to be looking specifically at Shandi and Cyrae, who were at the moment engaged in a sissy fight. The Serpent King sighed and face-palmed. The God-King took one look at the quarreling sisters and burst out laughing. "CALM YOURSELVES, COMPETITORS." The Slenderman finally spoke, causing all eyes in the room to focus on him. "You should save the fighting for when the battle REALLY begins." He continued, when Dia suddenly yelled. "What battle? Where the hell are we, anyways?" A few others started arguing, and it soon became an all out riot. The three figures on the platform were silent, waiting until the yelling stopped. When if didn't, God-King fired a blast of fire into the void below, turning the entire area underneath the podiums to become bright red. "THE NEXT SPEAKER GETS ONE TO THE FACE." He roared, and everybody shut up. Serpent King explained. "You are currently in a void in the middle of space. The battle, which will start after everything is settled, is a free-for-all fight to the DEATH." Everybody froze at the word death. "DEATH?" The little figure on Grace's shoulder screamed. "EXCUSE ME, GOOD SIR, BUT WE WILL NOT BE PARTAKING IN OUR OWN DEMISE TODAY! I MEAN, GRACE ISN'T THAT GOOD WITH HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT!" Grace reached over and clamped her hand over the little figure's mouth, whispering "If you don't shut up, I will break your face." The little figure protested some more, before Grace shoved a cherry into his mouth. Serpent King leaned on the platform's guardrail. "And what, preytell, is THAT?" He gestured to the small figure, who immediately jumped up and said "I am the great and powerful Cry, whom all shall fear!" He hopped up and down on the podium. Grace smiled sheepishly under her mask, saying "He's a bit hyped up on sugar today, he's not usually like this." She grabbed Cry and shoved him into her hoodie pocket, kicking and screaming. Serpent King suddenly appeared before Grace, arms folded over his chest. "Does that little... THING... count as a weapon for you?" He inquired, levitating Cry out of the pocket and holding him in front of his face. "No, he does not. The only thing he's really good for is comic relief and small amounts of magic... AND EATING ALL OF MY CHERRIES!" Grace growled. Cry stuck his tongue out at her and laughed, meanwhile Serpent King was once again smacking himself in the face and groaning. "Enough with the silliness. If you need a weapon, we can supply plenty of them. The maximum amount of borrowed weapons is fifteen." A series of bridges from each podium extended to one wall of the room, which opened up to reveal a large expanse of white, with rows and rows of weapons levitating in the air. Jack's eyes lit up as he stared at the hundreds of thousands of weapons. Meanwhile, the gray, featureless figure started down his path, reaching the entrance quite soon. As he was about to enter, God-King entered reality in front of him, chuckling. "You don't get to enter the chamber yet, Gray. We need to test each and every one of you," He said, his eyes scanning the small crowd of people who had just recently accumulated in front of him. "For your abilities. Such as magic, combat prowess, etc. The testing chamber is to the left." Another door opened, and the paths extended towards that door as well. The whole group proceeded into the room, which had a door for each contestant, labeled with their names. Cyrae looked around suspiciously. "Something about this whole thing doesn't seem right..." Shandi nodded. "Other then the fact that we're all going to die, there's this odd feeling of being watched..." She turned to a seemingly normal white wall and sighed. "I can SEE your little antennae thing." She called, and Cry turned around from the wall, stomping his stubby little foot in frustration. "That usually works!" He pouted, only to receive another cherry from Grace. "I thought you didn't like me eating these," He said around a mouthful of chewed fruit. Grace sighed. "I don't really mind, but for one they make you hyper," Cry interrupted with a garbled "Do not!" She ignored this statement and continued. "The second thing is, I don't have an unlimited amount of these things. Sooner or later we're going to run out, between you and me, and then we'll be in such a predicament that you won't stop whining until I get you more of them." Cry sighed and hopped off the wall, back onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just that they taste to dang good. Also, Grace..." She looked at him. "You should probably go socialize with some people. It'd be nice to make friends before we're sent to fight each other." She nodded. "After these so called "Tests" We'll go meet some people, OK?" Cry smiled. "Atta girl!" He headbutted her cheek playfully, before he two of them entered their designated testing room.

* * *

The room was plain and white, with a little red orb floating about in the center, about 5 feet off the ground. Grace approached the orb, with a strange voice in her head telling her not to. She then realized this voice was Cry, yelling in her ear. "Don't touch the damn orb, Grace! DON'T TOUCH IT! RED IS A BAD COLOR! IT IS THE COLOR OF BLOOD, WHICH YOU MAY BEGIN LOSING RAPIDLY IF YOU TOUCH THAT THING!" She picked him off of her shoulder and placed him on the ground. An electronic voice said "Begin Testing." She stared at the orb. "What am I supposed to do...?" She walked around the orb, inspecting it from top to bottom. It was about the size of a softball, red, and completely featureless. She threw a punch at it, and when her fist connected, a little buzzer went off, and the number 15 came up on the back wall. "15? Sounds like a raffle number." Cry said from somewhere around her feet. He launched a tiny magic bolt at it, and the number 20 came up on the wall. _Is that how much damage we're doing to it, or what?_ She threw a few more punches, each time the number became bigger and bigger, until it reached 99. The voice said "Critically Wounded, Finish It!" Cry stared at the wall, and suddenly smiled. "That's the voice from Mortal Kombat!" He jumped onto Grace's shoe, scaled her leg, kicked off of her hip and headbutted the orb. A damage number of 50 was added to the 99, and the voice said "Overkill!" Before the orb turned into little sparks and dissapeared. Cry hit the ground with a quiet thump. "Excellent." He smiled up at her, and she dropped a cherry on his head as a tiny reward. He swallowed it whole and spit out the stem, which he then reclaimed as a tiny cigar. "Got a light?" He asked in a bad impression of a mobster. She laughed and shook her head. Serpent King entered the room, arms folded. "You and that little thing are obviously an effective team," He said, a tiny grin forming at the corners of his mouth. "Your testing is complete, you may wait outside if you wish." Grace nodded, picked up Cry, and exited the room. Serpent King lingered for a moment, before exiting the room as well.

* * *

Grace walked outside to see one other person waiting there. The hooded man in the blue mask was leaning on a wall, watching her as she approached him. "Hello..." She said quietly. He still stared silently. Cry hopped onto her shoulder and frowned. "Hello, this girl just greeted you. It would be nice if you were to respond, sir." Grace shoved him into her pocket and folded her arms. "Are you... awake?" She asked politely. The man nodded. "I am." Grace smiled underneath her mask. "Well, nice to meet you, I suppose... I'm Grace." She held out her hand, which he accepted quietly. "This is Cry, he's a bit hyper right now." She pulled him out of her pocket and put him on his usual spot on her shoulder. "Sorry about before. No hard feelings, OK?" He asked, which the man responded with a nod. "So, what's YOUR name?" Grace asked. The man was quiet, before responding with an almost inaudible "Jack." Grace nodded, sensing an odd tension around the mention of his name. "Well, it's good to meet you, Jack." She smiled warmly, and though concealed by her mask, Jack could sense it. He smiled back. And though concealed by HIS mask, she could sense it as well. They shook hands and parted ways, as Grace went off to greet more people.

* * *

Dia exited her training room beaming. She had gone through about ten testing orbs before finally Serpent King had to personally tell her to stop, saying "It's been, like, a half hour since the time you were SUPPOSED to leave. Your testing is complete, get the hell out of the room!" She looked around, finding the room vacant except for a hooded man and a young woman talking by a far wall. She decided to find her own spot on the wall to lean on, and soon was in a light sleep. She was awoken by the sound of a feminine voice saying "Hello?" and looked up from her spot on the floor to see Grace looking down at her. "You kind of just fell on your face, and I wanted to know if there was something wrong...?" Dia stood up and smiled. "No, I was just sleeping... on the floor..." Cry hopped from Grace's shoulder to Dia's, smiling. "Hello there!" He called, for her to look at him and stare awkwardly. "Uh... Hi." He leapt back from her shoulder to Grace's outstretched hand. "I will do the introductions for you, because both of you seem to have caught a severe case of shut up-itis." He nodded towards Grace. "You, meet Grace. Grace, meet...?" He paused. "The name's Dia." She said, and Cry nodded. "Grace, meet Dia." Grace looked at the young woman opposite of her, her head cocked slightly to her left. "Dia's a cool name." She held out her hand, and Dia accepted it, shaking hands firmly. "So... What's up with THAT guy?" She gestured to Jack, who was now drawing something on a doodle pad. Grace shrugged. "He's just a guy in a mask, is all. Seems kind of shy, and his eyes are leaking some weird gooey stuff." She turned to find Jack standing directly behind her, inches away. "I HAVE no eyes." Grace squeaked and jumped backwards into Dia's arms, shaking. "It's why people call me Eyeless Jack." He returned to his spot on the wall, and resumed doodling. Dia set Grace down on the ground gently. "That guy is creepy." She said blandly. Grace shook her head. "He's not creepy, he just seems kind of... sad, actually." She looked over to him, scribbling away like mad on his doodle pad. "Whaddaya suppose he's drawing?" Cry asked. Grace shrugged. "I don't know what to expect from somebody like him..." She turned to Dia. "It's been nice meeting you, Dia." She then walked away, searching for more people to talk to.


	2. Awkwardness and Lulz

Over a span of about one hour, Grace had met about everybody, most of whom were nice to her. The gray, featureless figure and the man in the blue armor were openly hostile, threatening her life if she didn't leave them alone. "Jeez, don't be such a dick!" Cry snapped. The gray figure turned to him and growled, a mouth of razor-sharp teeth appearing on where his face would be. "What did you just call me, you little runt?" He hissed. Cry hopped down to the floor and faced the man, no sign of fear anywhere on his features. All turned to stare at the two. "I called you a dick! Want me to spell it out for you? Ok, D-I-C-K. Dick. That is what you are, and you are what you EAT!" A few people watching chuckled quietly. The gray figure snarled, a dark green liquid seeping from his mouth. "I'll bite your goddamn head off if you don't shut your fucking mouth and go back to the hole you crawled out of, pathetic thing!" Cry laughed. "You're talking like you're any better than me! Face it, you're a scrawny gray dude with bad dental hygiene and less backbone then a jellyfish!" Everybody started chuckling now. The gray man came forward, bent down, and roared in Cry's face. Everybody was silent, and then came the reply. "You need some breath mints, bro." The gray figure grabbed Cry by the antennae and threw him into a wall, face first. He dashed forward, pulled him off the wall, slammed him to the ground, and started pummeling him to death. It took a few punches to notice that Cry was no longer underneath, but on top. He turned around to take two stubby short legs to the teeth, which shattered under the impact. The smaller white figure leaped out of the bloody chasm that was once Gray's mouth and dashed across the room, hopping into Grace's hoodie pocket, just as the gray figure stood and roared. "YOU LITTLE WHITE RUNT! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" He charged blindly at Grace, who dodged expertly out of the way, and ran face-first into the wall. He turned to meet The Batter's titanium bat head-on, caving in his skull and knocking him to the floor. God-King entered the room, clapping. "Good job, you three! The game hasn't even started yet, and you've already beat the shit out of somebody!" He laughed and levitated Gray's twitching form into the air, teleporting it to the medical room. "He'll recover soon. Now, before the official tournament, you all have the equivalent of three, possibly four days to prepare. We will be supplying rooms and food, and the room arrangements are as follows: Grace & Cry, you will be in a room with Shandi and Cyrae. Which is only fair, seeing as it's easier to account for four people then three. Sometimes." The two cobras smiled at Grace, who nodded as a reply. Cry gave the sisters a silly grin. "The Batter will room with Eyeless Jack." The baseball uniform-wearing man looked at the masked fellow, who was still doodling. "Dia will room with Shade, and Jake will room with James. Knightmare and Gray will not sleep, seeing as they need none. Are we clear?" Everybody nodded. "Good. The rooms are down the hallway, the doors are labeled." A doorway opened, revealing rows of doors on either side. Everybody walked silently to their rooms.

* * *

Grace got to the room first, and barely had time to get used to it before Cyrae and Shandi both entered, chatting quietly. When everybody was seated on a bed, Cry leaped out of Grace's hoodie pocket, suddenly in the uniform of a drill sergeant. "OK! EVERYBODY IN A LINE!" Nobody moved. "Close enough. Now, Imma lay the ground rules on you two." He looked at Shandi and Cyrae, who stared back in a confused manner. "First of all-" Grace grabbed Cry and popped a cherry into his mouth, stuffing him back into her hoodie pocket. "Sorry about that..." The two girls opposite smiled and waved it off. "It's fine, we've seen weirder things before..." Shandi stretched out on the bed and sighed contentedly. "It's soft as hell over here, man..." Then suddenly passed out, snoring loudly. Cyrae glanced at her sister silently, before turning back to Grace. "Well, while she's asleep... How about we get to know each other more?" Grace nodded. "Well, then. Uh... You go first." She said semi-nervously. Grace shrugged. "What should I say?" Cyrae thought for a minute, then replied "Tell my why you have that mask on." Grace gasped. "NO!" She grabbed a pillow and covered her already covered face, curling up in a ball on the bed and twitching. Cry hopped out of her hoodie pocket. "She's a bit insecure about her real face." He said, tapping lightly on Grace's shoulder. "But the thing is, she's had it covered for a really, REALLY long time, and I think it would help her to take that thing off for once." She squeaked and curled up tighter. Cyrae sat on the side of Grace's bed and stroked her hair softly. "If you don't want to take it off, you don't have to. I just wanted to know why you had it on, and now I know. OK?" She whispered. Grace was silent, before slowly coming out of her curled-up state and lying face first on the bed, sobbing quietly. Cyrae continued to stroke her hair, then slowly began rubbing Grace's shoulders in a kind of massage, calming her down significantly. Meanwhile, Cry helped himself to a few of the cherries in Grace's pockets, bundling the cherry stems together in a tiny ball and bouncing it around for a while. After about ten minutes of silence, Cyrae climbed off of Grace's back, leaving the now asleep young woman to her rest. She sighed and hopped onto her sister's bed, falling asleep as well. Cry was the only one left awake in the entire room, and used this time to gorge himself on the snacks that the hotel room had to offer, before curling up and falling asleep leaned on Grace's neck.

* * *

The next day, Grace awoke completely relaxed. She found that last night's "Incident" had left no negative repercussions for a new day, which made her quite pleased. Seeing as nobody was up, she decided to take a quick shower to prepare for whatever the day might throw at her. She shifted in her spot on the bed, when something small and stringy tickled her neck. She instinctively rolled away, only to find out that the stringy thing was actually Cry's antennae. Glad she had not awoken her sleeping friend, she silently dropped to the floor and entered the bathroom, which was completely empty. Getting the water running, she considered bathing with her mask OFF for a change. After a bit of debate, she decided that this may be for the better, but to keep the mask close to the shower just in case. She undid the strap on the mask, pulling the small white circle from her face and staring into the mirror. She proceeded to unbuckle her jeans and untie the string that held her short cloak, sliding out of both and looking, once again, into the mirror. For the first time in ages, she had the time to look at herself in a mirror that wasn't cracked, to see a body that wasn't covered in bloody wounds. She removed the last articles of her clothing and stepped into the shower, which was still a bit cold for her liking. Ignoring this, she turned up the heat as far as she could allow and stood for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of clean, warm water on a body that was rarely exposed to anything, much less water. She was reaching for the shampoo when the door to the bathroom creaked open. "Grace?" A voice whispered quietly. Grace replied with an equally quiet "What?" The voice did not respond for a while, and then came "Well, you're in the shower..." Grace was about to whip out a "No shit" When the voice continued "And I would quite like to be in the shower. I can gladly wait, but..." Grace sighed. "What are you getting at? You want to come in too?" She snapped quietly, meaning the comment as a joke. She was surprised when the voice came back with a "Yes."

"I don't have my mask on!"

"I won't look if you won't look."

Grace sighed once again. "Fine..." The sound of rustling fabric could be heard from the other side of the shower curtain, then the curtain itself was swished to one side to reveal Cyrae. Grace quickly turned the other way, and the female cobra stepped into the shower as well, making a "MEEP" Kind of sound as the water hit her full-on in the face. Grace couldn't help but laugh a bit, before squirting a small amount of shampoo into her hair and scrubbing it all over, some soap suds darting in every direction, a huge portion of it getting onto Cyrae's face. "Hey." She said in an irritated tone, as a bunch of bubbles floated around in the shower like clouds. Grace stepped out of the way in order for Cyrae to use the actual shower head, and caught a quick glimpse of the other woman's form, taking a split second to admire her curvaceous body before snapping back into sensibility mode and continuing to try and straighten out her hair, inhaling sharply as a sudden burst of pain ran through her head. This caught Cyrae's attention. "What happened?" She asked. Grace tried to answer, but another wave of pain stopped her from speaking. Her hands dropped to her sides and she stared blankly at the wall, as burst after burst of pure agony ran through her head, and she noticed blood dripping from her scalp. Cyrae's hand was on her shoulder, as the other woman gasped as she noticed a piece of metal sticking out of the back of Grace's head. "What the hell?" The reply from Grace was a nervous "What's there?" Cyrae stared blankly at the chunk of sharpened iron tangled in Grace's hair, as well as partially embedded in her skull. "There's a chunk of fucking METAL in there!" Both women gasped. "Well, can you get it out of there or what?" Grace asked, getting an unsure "Maybe." Cyrae gently prodded the metal, causing Grace to flinch. She then slowly wrapped her hand around the chunk, tugging lightly and covering Grace's mouth to muffle the high-pitched scream that would have probably shattered all the glass for miles. She looked for something for Grace to bite down on, finding nothing but a bar of soap and a small piece of cardboard. "You should probably bite this to keep yourself from screaming," She said finally, handing Grace the cardboard and again gripping the metal, this time more tightly. The other woman braced herself for the sharp pain that was sure to follow, and was greeted by exactly that as the piece of metal was yanked out of her head. Seconds passed, blood pouring freely out of the young woman's head as Cyrae splashed a bit of water on the wound, not knowing what else to do. They both stood in silence as the bleeding slowed and finally stopped. More silence, then a shaky "Is it OK to get this board out of my mouth yet?"

"Yes."

Grace pulled the cardboard out of her mouth, and looked at the spots where her teeth had gone through it completely. "Well, to imagine all that happened in the shower." Cyrae reached out of the shower, grabbed Grace's mask by the straps, and handed it to her, meanwhile stepping out and drying herself off with a towel. Grace soon followed, and both were clothed and dry in minutes. "Grace... I'm kinda sorry that this all happened." Cyrae whispered. The other woman tilted her head a bit to the side, obviously confused. "If you hadn't been there in the first place... well, that metal thingy would still be there. By the way, I'm surprised that was even there. I don't remember that from before." Cyrae shrugged and opened the door, stepping out and almost tripping on Cry. She stumbled and landed on Shandi, who was also outside, and the two fell to the ground with a _THUMP. _Cry had been standing outside the door the whole time, listening in on everything that happened, and had been shocked when he heard of the metal in his friend's head. The moment she walked out, he jumped up onto her arm and started a huge barrage of questions that led to him being thrown, face first, into a pillow.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN DIA'S ROOM

_THUMP_

"What was that?!" Dia awoke to the sound of something hitting something else. Her arm shot out and she wrist-smacked Shade across the face, knocking the other girl off of her own bed and onto the floor with an equally loud _THUMP _"Ow, bitch what the hell was that for?!" Shade whined, holding her nose to stop the flow of blood that was now steadily making it's way down her arm and neck. "Sorry, you were just really close to my bed, and when I get woken up by loud noises I punch stuff!" Dia climbed out of her bed and approached Shade, who's nose was now bleeding at an even quicker rate when she noticed Dia's bare form next to her. She grabbed a tissue and held it to her face, partly to stop the nosebleed and partly to hide her blushing. "Put some clothes on, goddammit!" She snapped, putting another two tissues to her face. Dia laughed and punched Shade's arm playfully, once again knocking her over, before going back to her side of the room to get dressed. Shade leaned on a wall, face pointed upwards, sighing. _One of these days, I'm going to kick her ass. _She said to herself. _Or fuck it. Either way, she's going to be crying like a bitch._

* * *

BACK IN GRACE'S ROOM

Cry had been stuck under a pillow for about five minutes, and had for every single second of that time been shooting an endless stream of profanity at Grace, who had spent those five minutes not caring about his complaints. Shandi and Cyrae were taking an EXCEPTIONALLY long time to untangle themselves, and looking at them Grace noticed that they were just getting more and more wrapped up, while a few punches were thrown in the mix.

IN THE MASTER CHAMBER

"I DETECT A HINT OF WINCEST!"

The Serpent King's head raised from it's position on the table that it had been slamming against since the contestants left for their rooms. "What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! I MUST FIND THE SOURCE!"

"You mean Shandi and Cyrae?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" From God-King's mouth erupted an obnoxiously girly sounding cry, forcing Serpent King's head to continue slamming on the table. "For the last time, stop using that voice! It's annoying as all get-out and I cannot stand it any longer!"

Silence, then:

"FIRE IN THE DISCO! FIRE IN THE-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-TACO BELL!"

Serpent King's head hit the table so hard it split down the middle and crashed to the floor.

* * *

IN EYELESS JACK'S ROOM

Jack awoke, masked as usual, to the sound of something swooshing. _What could that be? _He looked up from his face-down position on the floor to see his roommate, The Batter, swinging his signature bat around like crazy. Jack sighed and in one graceful movement went from the floor to his feet, bending backwards to avoid the bat's arcing movements from shattering his mask, and probably his face as well. Batter halted his swinging, greeting his new-found friend with as close as he could come to a smile. "About time you woke up." He said, twirling the bat in his hand and smacking it onto the bed. "Mind explaining just what you're doing with that thing? You could have killed me had I not seen it." Jack's usually monotonous voice had a hint of anger within it. "Whoa, calm down. I was just doing some trial swings is all." Batter inwardly scolded himself for showing even the tiniest amount of fear, though it was totally rational, seeing as Jack was definitely stronger then he looked. Jack sighed and walked back to his bed, where he had left his bag the night before. He unzipped it and reached inside, retrieving a small, opaque plastic container that looked very much like a thermos. A trickle of blood leaked out the side, running down Jack's hand and dripping onto the floor. With this container he entered the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it from the inside. _I hope there's nothing TOO weird in that thermos... _Batter thought to himself. He took a wild swing and knocked a lamp off the bedside table.

* * *

IN JAMES AND JAKE'S ROOM

James had been lying awake for two hours, staring up into his psychopathic roommate's eyes. For the past half hour Jake had been on top of James, staring at him intensely. The awkwardness reached it's peak when James tried to get up and his lips had met the other boy's by complete accident. The two were completely silent, neither moving an inch, not even to separate their mouths. It didn't help one bit that Jake had a knife, or that James was starting to enjoy the situation a little. Then Jake pulled away, panting slightly, his usual grin completely gone. Even in the dark, it was obvious he was blushing. Both of them were silent, still watching each other. Jake's hand slid down James's torso, down his abdomen, then right to his inner thigh. James's eyes widened as Jake's hand traveled slightly upper, then finally rested on his crotch, with only his boxers and dwindling self esteem to save him.

* * *

BACK WHERE IT COUNTS, IN GRACE'S ROOM

After about fifteen minutes of fight-ey noises coming from the floor in front of her bed, Grace finally sighed and peeked over the edge, seeing Shandi and Cyrae in the middle of the most intense cat fight ever known, at least to Grace. "Uh, guys?" She said nervously. The sisters immediately stopped and went in opposite directions, Shandi going under the bed and Cyrae leaping behind her own bed. Silence in the room. "What?" Came an irritated voice from under the bed. "Nevermind, just please don't do that again. That was violent, weird, and strangely awkward." Cyrae got out from behind the bed and stood, glaring at her sister. "It would never have happened if she hadn't been eavesdropping."  
"I WAS JUST CONCERNED!"  
"SHADDAP! WE ALL GOT PROBLEMS!"  
Grace sighed and buried her face in a pillow. _I hate my life._


End file.
